tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Valour (SG)
VALOUR demonstrated incredible bravery every place but the battlefield. Although he gave lips service to the cause of stopping the Autobots, he mostly stayed with the Decepticons because he is too afraid of what would happen to him on his own. He supported his partner Ingenue's ruthless tactics as long as it involved hitting the enemies from far away and then retreating quickly before they could counter-strike. In robot mode, Valour was armed with dual multi-function arm-cannons and a powerful energy-sabre. He transformed into a Cybertronian tetrajet, capable of reaching speeds in excess of Mach 2.5. He cared little for authority or discipline, and would far rather be at the pub on Cybertron telling exaggerated tales of his exploits than on Earth mixing it up with the Autobots. He just wished the war would end already so he cound hide out and work on his fencing skills in peace, without the danger of actual opponents. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' Valour joined the Decepticons out of fear of being killed by Autobot marauders. He felt there were safety in numbers, and had become very good at avoiding actual combat missions. 'MUX History:' When the TP began, Valour was preparing with the other Decepticons to sabotage the Ark's launchpad, but found a way to get out of the actual attack. He's avoided an Earth-altmode retrofit since he was trying to avoid being deployed, which so far he's achieved. However, with Cybertron overrun by Junkions, he now regrets that choice, and is currently hiding in the subbasements of Darkmount, hoping the Junkions will just give up and go away. In 2013, Valour was assigned to the Mayhem Suppression Squad, against his numurous protestations that he was unworthy of the honour. In 2016 Valour was assigned to Decepticon Shuttle <''Seizer''>, to make a energon run to Decepticon City on Earth. The shuttle was intercepted en route by the Autobots, and although Valour begged for his life, he was killed by Emperor Prime. OOC Notes Val originally started out as a character on Transformers: Lost Years, and his time there has been incorporated into his backstory at TFU. This mirror version of him was played by his creator, Bzero. Logs 2013 * July 23 - "Report on Plunder and Windshear" - Valour reports on his brave encounter outside the Temple of Knowledge 2016 * August 19 - "A Premature Coronation" - While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. * October 30 - "Shuttle Attack (SG)" - A transport mission to Earth goes horribly wrong. * October 30 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1" - The evil Autobots launch an attack on Decepticon City. Players Mirror Valour was created and played by BZero. ---- Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Mayhem Suppression Squad Category:SG-Decepticons Category:SG-Decepticon Aerospace Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers Category:Seekers